Runecrafting
Runecrafting is a skill that allows players to craft their own runes for magic spells. However, to use this skill, players must first complete the quest Rune Mysteries. The experience earned from making runes is small, making runecrafting a very slow skill to raise. Rune Essence To craft runes, players need rune stones, known as 'rune essence'. Rune essence is also commonly referred to as 'rune ess' or just 'ess'. There are two kinds of rune essence, normal essence and pure essence. Normal Essence Normal rune essence is used to make air runes, mind runes, water runes, earth runes, fire runes, and body runes. This is the only type of essence Free players can obtain by mining. Pure Essence Pure essence is used to make any runes, although it is the only kind of essence which can be made into cosmic runes, chaos runes, astral runes, nature runes, law runes, and death runes. Obtaining Rune Essence Both normal essence and pure essence are located in the same massive underground mines. However, players require a mining level of 30 to obtain pure essence. It is obtained automatically upon mining the rune essence, in place of regular essence. To access these mines, players need to talk to certain NPCs who can teleport them to the mines. A player can either right-click on the NPC and select the 'teleport' option or talk to the NPC and ask to be teleported. However, the right-click option is faster than talking. There are five NPCs that can teleport players to the essence mines. However, only two of them are available for free players. Players also have access to a second mine on Lunar Isle which does not require a teleport from an NPC. It is a fairly long walk from a bank with some strong monsters on the path to the mine. * Aubury - owner of the shop that sells runes in Varrock, reasonably close to East Varrock bank * Wizard Sedridor - found in the basement of the Wizard's Guild south of Draynor Village * Wizard Cromperty - This wizard is located in East Ardougne, northeast of the marketplace. * Wizard Distantor - This wizard is located in the Magic Guild in Yanille. A magic level of 66 is required to enter the guild, though with a Wizard's Mind Bomb, a player can enter the guild at level 63, and with a Magic Potion, entry can be granted at level 62. This NPC is close to a bank like Aubury. This is the closest teleporter to a bank for Pay-To-Play (this is recommended over Aubury if you are P2P and have at least 63 Magic). * Brimstail - This gnome wizard is located in a cave west of the bridge in the Tree Gnome Stronghold. He is very far from a bank, making him obsolete. * There is also a mine in the north part of Lunar Isle that has a rune essence rock inside it; however, this requires completion of the Lunar Diplomacy quest. Alternatives Some monsters also drop rune essence, for example the Minotaur in the first level of the Stronghold of Security and Banshees, which drop countless noted Pure Essence. Talismans Talismans are important as they are needed to make runes. To obtain talismans, players will have to kill monsters or buy them from other players. However, except from abyss monsters, talismans are an uncommon drop from monsters, making them hard to obtain. Each talisman has a name that indicates what kind of rune a player can make with it. For example, to make air runes, a player needs to find an air talisman. It is important to note that free players can only make air runes, mind runes, water runes, earth runes, fire runes, and body runes, while members can make cosmic runes, chaos runes, nature runes, law runes, and death runes. Note that all talismans of elements (Fire, Earth, Air and Water) will be dropped by the corresponding wizard south of Falador, close to Malignus Mortifer. Tiaras Talismans take up a space in a player's inventory, allowing them to only hold 27 essence in their inventory. However, a tiara can fix this. A player can combine a talisman and a tiara together, allowing them to wear the tiara on their head while still being able to craft runes. With the talisman inside the tiara, players can hold 28 essence. Players can either craft a tiara or buy one from another player. If a player has a grey tiara with no markings on it, then it is un-enchanted. To enchant a tiara, the player needs to bring the talisman to an altar (explained in the next section). For example, if a player wants to make air runes wearing a tiara, then they will have to bring their air talisman to the air altar and combine the talisman and the tiara. Players can also earn some runecrafting xp from making a tiara, shown in the table below. Additionally, making a tiara does not have a runecrafting level requirement. Altars Altars are where players make their runes. Tiaras or talismans are needed to enter these altars hidden inside 'mysterious ruins'. Players can find altars by finding them on their own, using a talisman, or by asking other players. To find an altar using a talisman, players can right-click on the talisman and click on the 'locate' option. In the chatbox, the player will notice a message that will tell them the direction they need to go in, whether it be northwest or southeast. When a player has found the mysterious ruins, they then need to enter the ruins. The player can enter by using their talisman with the ruins. If they are wearing an enchanted tiara, all they have to do is click on the ruins. When the player is inside the ruins, they are now in the altar. They can then use their essence with the altar to craft some runes. While inside an altar, a player can also enchant a tiara if they have an un-enchanted tiara in their inventory. With the un-enchanted tiara, all they have to do is use with the altar and it will become enchanted. The table below lists the locations of where the altars are. Abyss Players can also be teleported inside the ruins by using the Abyss, which does not need a tiara or a talisman to use. This is possibly the best way to craft your own runes. However, despite being much faster in many cases, players often choose not to use this route due to the risk of the Wilderness. Players travel to level 5 Wilderness to be teleported. :See also Abyss. Crafting runes When a player has entered the mysterious ruins, all they have to do is click on the altar. They will then craft all the essence they hold into a rune. Blood and soul runes cannot currently be crafted. But, as shown above, Jagex has accidentally leaked images of the blood tiara and the soul talisman, by making their URLs very easy to guess. This, coupled with the fact that there are Blood and Soul rifts in the Abyss (that cannot be used), shows that these runes will definitely become craftable sometime in the future. Crafting multiple runes As a player's runecrafting level increases, they can make more runes. However, they only earn experience based on the amount of essence they have. For example, a player may have only 1 essence in their inventory, but can make 2 air runes. They will only receive 5 experience, as they only used one essence. The number of runes made from the essence in a player's inventory in an action that gains a level is determined by the player's level before the runecrafting action, even if crafting the same amount of essence one piece at a time would yield more runes. Law and Death runes cannot be multicrafted. Combination runes Members have an extension to runecrafting, which is all but unused. To craft combination runes, a player needs to take existing runes that are one half of the combination, with a matching talisman (not a tiara), along with an equal amount of pure essence to the Altar which comprises the other half of the combination. Use the talisman for the existing runes on the altar, resulting in: * The talisman is consumed. * 50% success in making combination runes. For 100% success, players can wear a 'Necklace of Binding' (enchanted emerald necklace), but this is only good for 15 uses. The runes made can often save inventory space when used for certain spells, including those in Ancient Magicks. Alternatively, the player may use the lunar spell Magic Imbue to make combination runes without using the opposing talisman. Players receive less experience at the lower-levelled altars. For example, making mist runes at the air altar will give 8 xp for each rune made, while the same runes at the water altar will give 8.5 xp for each rune made. Crafting Blood and Soul Runes At levels 77 and 90 Runecrafting, the player will receive a message informing them of their ability to craft Blood runes and Soul runes, respectively. However, the ability to craft these runes has not yet been released, so there is no temple, talisman, or tiara. However pictures of the tiaras and tailsmans have been seen on the knowledge base by manipulating urls indicating that they will be released some day. Tips * Members should wear the Boots of lightness while training Runecrafting so that they can run longer. The boots can be obtained during the Temple of Ikov quest, although the quest is not a requirement. With the appropriate Hunter level, players can wear a Spotted cape or Spottier cape to further reduce weight and increase their running duration. Penance gloves from the Barbarian Assault minigame gives another -4 kg weight loss. * Using a Ring Of Dueling while making Fire Runes allows teleporting basically right to the altar and bank via Duel Arena & Castle Wars teleporting. An Invetory cycle can take about 30 seconds to make and bank. * Members find it more convenient to have pouches with them when mining essence. Pouches can be obtained by using The Abyss. When bank trips are short (e.g. using the Magic Guild), the overhead of handling the pouches negates the additional essence carrying capacity. * When mining essence, players should be only carrying a pickaxe and essence pouches so that they can run longer. * It is recommended that players mine a large amount of essence, bank them all, and then craft runes with 28 essence in their inventory each time. For example, a player should mine 28 essence, then bank them, and then go back to the mines and repeat. When they've gotten about 500 essence, then they can make some runes. This method is faster than mining 28 essence and then crafting the runes. (For water and earth runes, the gain is unclear unless this technique is combined with teleportation between bank and altar, since those two altars are only slightly nearer to banks than to rune essence mine teleport points.) * When crafting nature runes on southern Karamja, there are a number of ways to craft them, because the altar is so far from a bank. Possible ways to craft nature runes are: # Have a large amount of noted essence and some money. Sell as much essence as the player's inventory can hold to the general store northwest of the altar, then buy them all back. The player can then go the nature altar and craft their runes and repeat. However, some other players may be doing the same thing, making players buy another player's essence. # Some players use runners to bring them unnoted essences in exchange for noted essences, some cash and/or some runes. Typical locations for this are the air, law and nature altars. # From Al-Kharid, travel north to the gnome glider. Ride the glider to the Grand Tree and then to Karamja. Travel northwest, cross the river via the log, and then head southwest to the nature altar. The player can then craft their runes. When they are done, they can use either a glory amulet to teleport to Al-Kharid or use a dueling ring to bank at Castle Wars and then teleport to the Duel Arena. # Use The Abyss, using an amulet of glory to teleport to Edgeville and bank there and then repeat, use the Edgeville dungeon teleport with Ancient Magicks, or teleport home and use a mounted amulet of glory. # Move your house (construction skill) to Brimhaven. Teleport to home and run to nature altar. # Use the fairy ring teleport system. From Edgeville run to ring across the river. At fairy ring central, use the CKR teleport to get close to the altar. Craft and use a teleport method to get back to Edgeville bank. # Bank in Catherby. Use the boat system to travel to Shipyard at Karamja. Run to nature altar. Use normal style Camelot teleport or Lunar style Catherby teleport to get back to bank. * When crafting law runes on Entrana, there are a number of ways to craft them, because the altar is so far from a bank. Remember no weapons or armour of any kind are allowed here. Possible ways to craft law runes are: # Walk from Draynor Village to Port Sarim. Board the boat. Craft and use glory amulet to return to Draynor. Have at least 10+ charged glories for this method. # Use the Abyss method. Have at least 10+ charged glories for this method. This method isn't recommended because you can't use armour or weapons to protect against pkers and abyss monsters. Also it limits the ways to get into the inner ring in the abyss. # After doing the Enlightened Journey quest you can unlock the balloon route to/from Castle Wars. After this route is unlocked, it is one of the fastest and safest methods to craft Laws. You wear a Law tiara, a Ring of Dueling and weight saving gear. In the inventory one normal log, Pure essences and Pouches. The sequence then is: Castle Wars bank, Balloon ride to Entrana, walk to altar and craft runes, use Ring of Dueling teleport back to Castle Wars bank. # Leave Entrana via the boat, then run to the Void Knight outpost boat and use the Void Knight outpost bank * Members can use the duel ring teleports for fast Runecrafting xp. The duel arena teleport location is very close to the fire altar and the castle war teleport is very close to a banking spot. A glory amulet teleport to edgeville bank also can be used for the return trip. Note that this method does not require pure essences, so normal essences can be used (buy those in free to play worlds). * A common method for training runecrafting is by using runners. A runner is a player that changes noted essences into unnoted ones by coverting them in a bank or a shop. At the appropriate altar, the runner trades the runecrafter changing unnoted essences for noted essences and some fee (usually coins or runes). The runecrafter increases the amount of essences processed and the runner gets a good reward. Common player worlds where runners are used are: ** Air running World 16. 25 normal essences for 25 noted and 1500-3000 coins ** Nature running Worlds 36, 65 & 99. mostly used by double nature runecrafters as payment is unnoted essence for noted essences and more than the same amount of nature runes (or equivalent in coins). ** Law running World 41. unnoted pure essences for noted essence and same amount of law runes. On some worlds the scheme is bring your own pure essences. Mind running ** Chaos running Ultimate Runecrafting outfit This outfit will enable you to run for ages when runecrafting thus increasing your crafting rate. Items worn: * Boots of lightness * Spotted cape or Spottier cape * Penance gloves (with 40 defence after barbarian assault mini-game) In the Abyss this might be helpful, because of the many PKers that want your glory amulet. Quests * The Eyes of Glouphrie (no Runecrafting requirement) - 6000 experience * Devious Minds (requires level 50 Runecrafting) - 5000 experience * Lunar Diplomacy (requires level 14 Runecrafting) - 5000 experience * Slug Menace (requires level 30 Runecrafting) - 3500 experience * What Lies Below (requires level 35 Runecrafting) - 8000 experience Miniquests *Abyss Miniquest (no Runecrafting requirement other than Rune Mysteries) - 1000 experience See also * The Abyss * Runes * Magic Category:Runecrafting